Rue: Lullaby
by StoppableForce
Summary: A one-shot about Rue's last days in the arena. Rue's POV. I do not own the Hunger Games.


Rue: Lullaby

I'm poised precariously on a branch. But I'm not worried about falling. I'm almost never worried about that. But right now, I am worried about something else, Katniss. When she told me her plan to destroy the Careers' food, I'll admit that I breathed a sigh of relief because I got the easy part. I am ashamed of that. I prepare for another jump, aim and leap. My feet land on a thick branch and my hands come down for support. Katniss left our separate ways a few minutes ago, and now I'm on my way to light the first fire.

While I head toward it, I can't help but think that Katniss is in the most danger right now. I feel like a coward. It is not a nice feeling. I keep my mind focused on the task at hand. I've done this so many times. The trees are my protection. As I jump, I remember back home in District 11, when I would sit at the top of a tree and sing the mockingjay call. I snap back to reality when I see a pile of green wood below me. I leap down from the tree and land on my feet next to pile. I light the wood on fire. I climb back up a tree, a height that would provide a minimal amount of safety, but some safety and watch the flames. They dance in front of my eyes, and I think back home, my family, eating in front of a fire. Then, I shake myself out of my thoughts, knowing that thinking of my sisters is just going to make me sadder. I stand up, climb a bit higher. My fingers scrape the bark. A feeling I'm almost used to now. I position myself and jump. I'm moving swiftly, high above the ground. The second fire is quite a distance from the first. Katniss made sure that they were spaced fairly far apart. As afternoon approaches, I see a large pile of wood. I smile to myself and drop to the ground. I take a deep breath and light up the pile. The flames lick up the wood eagerly and I stand back, grinning in satisfaction. Somewhere in the arena, right now, Katniss is waiting to take out the Careers' food supply.

I watch the fire for a few more seconds then turn to climb up my next tree. My hands and feet move without hesitation, gripping the next branch, then pulling or pushing for the rest of my body. When I'm a good fifty feet up, I turn my attention to the next closest tree and bound, my strong arms gripping the bark. I keep up this pattern, moving quite efficiently, soaring from tree to tree. _Orchards, huh? That must be how you can fly around the trees like you've got wings,_ I remember Katniss's comment, which makes me smile.

I let my mind drift, while my body did the work. I think back to my home. I remember on a dreary day when storm clouds hung heavily in the air, I was foraging around in the orchards, looking for a little extra food. Of course, by doing this I was risking a public whipping. Then again, if I didn't I got to watch my family starve. Then, I think about the good-bye to my family, in the Justice Building, I had looked my sister right in the eyes, and said two words, just two simple words.

"Be strong."

A rustling startles me out of my thoughts; I look below at the forest floor to find a troop of Careers below me. I stay silent, knowing that the slightest sound may be the cause of my death. I watch down on them, noting their every move. I bite my lip, and try to calm my pounding heart. Then, a mind-numbing sound that could only be several explosions at once, I was totally unprepared for it and almost fell out of my tree. The Careers below jerk around and exchange a whisper. The mass of them break of in the direction of the explosion. One of them heads off in the direction of the second fire. A boy carrying a spear.

After what feels like a safe amount of time, I leap to the next tree, silent as an owl. I hear a cannon soon after, and I can't help but wonder if that was Katniss. I make haste for the third fire. The sky is getting dark, and I have no clue on whether Katniss is still alive. I'm hoping so. It's getting dark, and soon it will be unsafe to go bounding around the trees. I sing out our four-note signal and find a comfortable fork in a tree. I wrestle Katniss's sleeping bag and curl up, thinking of home and my siblings. I stare up at the night sky and listen to the anthem, and then I watch for Katniss's face. Nothing. I see the boy from District 3's face. I know Katniss is alive. And the mockingjays have passed my signal around in the woods, so she should know I'm okay. I stay nestled up in the tree and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I awake to the sun's rays, splayed across my face. I twist around for a while, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I wriggle my way out of the sleeping bag, and fold it up neatly; I eat a handful of nuts and drink some of the water Katniss gave me. The sun is slowly making its way up to the sky, and I know I have to get moving. I sing the four-note mockingjay signal and I start bounding from tree to tree, my destination already in mind. Even though, Katniss has probably taken out the supplies, I feel that Katniss might be there, waiting for me, so I continue my way. As I jump, I sing the tune, and watch the mockingjays carry my song across the forest. I begin to leap onto branches at a lower height, preparing for my descent.

When I see it, it's already too late. A mesh net, flying up at me, I see the thrower, the boy with the spear. The net hits me full-on, hopelessly entangling my arms and legs. I let out a shriek. I try to untangle myself, but that just makes it even worse. The boy is slowly advancing on me, taking his time, he knows I'm dead.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I scream in hopes she's close by. Maybe she can hear me. Maybe out of nowhere, an arrow will fly out and save me. Maybe. Maybe. To my surprise, I hear her voice, calling back to me, "Rue! Rue! I'm coming!" I struggle to untangle myself again. The boy has heard my frantic attempt and Katniss's reply. He runs toward, wasting no time at all. Katniss runs into the clearing just as the spear embeds itself into my stomach. For a moment, all I feel is searing pain.

My vision turns red and I feel a large amount of liquid pouring out on me. Blood, probably. My vision clears to see the boy from 1 on the ground, blood gushing out his neck.

"Are there more? Are there more?"

"No." I say several times because she doesn't seem to hear it. The agony has forced me on my side, curving around the spear. I close my eyes as Katniss cuts me free of the net. I open my eyes and extend my hand, Katniss clutches it and holds on.

"You blew up the food?" I whisper, because that's the whole point of what we did. To learn that I'm dying for nothing would be unbearable.

"Every last bit."

"You have to win."

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now."

A cannon fires. Is it for me? Am I dead? It can't be. "Don't go." I whisper to her, every breath is like torture, every word sends pain lancing up my spine.

"Of course not. Staying right here." Katniss looks down at me with those grey eyes. Some people say that death and dying is peaceful, they are wrong. Death might be peaceful, but dying sure isn't. I think of my family and my siblings. I clutch on to Katniss's hand tighter.

"Sing." I whisper, barely audible. There's a pause as Katniss registers my last wish. Katniss takes a breath and begins in a beautiful, melodious voice.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
__A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
__Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes__  
__And when again they open, the sun will rise__  
_

I almost sigh. I think of home, of my siblings, I know they are watching this in the City Center, my own family is watching me die. I try to look calm and peaceful, for the sake of my family.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm__  
__Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
__Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
__Here is the place where I love you.__  
_

The pain is slowly ebbing away. It's not that bad now. Breathing still hurts but not that much. My vision is starting to fade, slowly into pure blackness. I hold on, I need to, for my family.__

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away__  
__A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray__  
__Forget your woes and let your troubles lay__  
__And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

__Now, almost all the pain is gone. I lie on the forest floor, savoring the sweetness of the song. I let it flow over me, and really wash away my woes. My breathing is very shallow now, and I close my eyes.

___Here it's safe, here it's warm__  
__Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
__Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
__Here is the place where I love you._

Now, I know that death is coming to me soon. I must do this. I work up all the strength in my dying body, I open my eyes and in a whisper, I say, "Be strong." I don't know if Katniss heard me. I don't know if anybody heard me. It's all black now.

I know now, that the people are right, death is peaceful…


End file.
